emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7097 (4th February 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Rachel and Tracy exchange insults in the street and Tracy warns her to stay away. Robert manipulates Chrissie into proposing they pull the sale of Wylie's Farm in order to get back at Katie. Sam's disappointed when Rachel cancels their afternoon at the park. Leyla discovers Georgia is planning to buy Tug Ghyll. She goes into cahoots with Rodney and Kerry to put Georgia off buying the house. Robert gleefully tells Katie that they will no longer be selling the farm to her. Georgia arrives to view Tug Ghyll with Rodney. Katie rants to Chas about Robert and is frustrated to discover Chas doesn't believe what she's saying. Chas falls out with her when Katie reminds her that she didn't believe Gennie's accusations of Cameron either but they turned out to be right. Robert arranges to meet Aaron later insisting it's important. Leyla, Kerry, Dan and Amelia try to put Georgia off the house by playing loud music and borrowing dogs from the Vets' Surgery. Rachel tries to tell Sam that Tracy warned her off but he refuses to listen and throws her out, telling her she's nothing to him anymore. Katie's relieved when Andy agrees to return to Tug Ghyll but keeps quiet about Robert pulling the farm from them. Aaron stands Robert up. Katie apologises to Chas for their fallout. Ali's upset when she discovers Rachel has applied for a Nursery Assistant job in Luton. Robert tracks down Aaron and tells him he wanted to carry their affair on after the wedding and even pulled the farm sale in order for them to have somewhere to meet, but now he knows it was a mistake. Rachel explains that she can't stay in the village and watch Sam get hurt by Tracy. Rodney's horrified to discover Georgia hasn't been put off buying Tug Ghyll. Aaron tells Katie that she was right to suspect Robert of an affair and he can prove it. Cast Regular cast *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar, toilet hallway, gents toilets and back room *Tug Ghyll - Front garden *Café Main Street *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Lounge *Unknown barn Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Robert manipulates Chrissie into suggesting they pull out of the farm deal to punish Katie for her accusations, and he enjoys telling her the news. However, her fortunes take a turn for the better when Aaron suddenly confesses he has been having an affair with the groom - and can prove it. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,010,000 viewers (21st place). Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes